I wish
by teeney8040
Summary: I decided to send my fave Scoobies on a vacation...but its not your typical vacation...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Not mine  
  
Summary: My favorite Scoobies get a vacation that's a little out of the  
ordinary. I've written another BTVS fic and it had a few darker themes and  
I just kinda wanted to play with something a little more fun. It may seem  
kinda random, and I'm not exactly sure where this is gonna go, so any  
feedback is welcome. Oh, and I know a lot of people have a thing against  
Kennedy, more seem to like Tara, I like em both, but I kinda write Kenny in  
my fics to be nicer and sweeter and a good thing for Willow. Plus it kinda  
gives Willow and Buffy and Willow and Faith more common ground, cause  
Buffy/Faith stories are my fave, and they are going through all the fun it  
is to date a slayer.  
  
Feedback: Always Welcome, especially ideas anyone may have as far as plot  
twists and stuff.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
I don't consider myself a demon...not since I fell in love anyways. I would  
call her an angel, but that's more what I consider myself...her guardian  
angel. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. Her hair  
shines in the sun, her eyes gleam. She has the most gorgeous smile I have  
ever seen. Buffy Summers. My angel. I have watched over her for the  
better part of ten years. I was there for the whole L.A. fiasco, with the  
whole school gym thing, and I decided to follow her to good ole Sunnydale.  
I have tried to keep an eye on her and make sure things went as smoothly as  
possible. She was doing pretty well until she met Faith. Man, she fell  
hard for that girl. I took care of that really quick though. See...I have a  
tiny confession to make...I was sort of responsible for the thing with Alan  
Finch...whoops. Call me jealous. I had a little talk with Wilkins to take  
her under his wing, made him feel like he had a fatherly duty to fulfill.  
It was too easy. So of course you all know Buffy's history...demony  
goodness, an apocalypse here and there...isn't she amazing? She took care of  
all of it. The biggest of the big of course was the First. I kept an eye  
on Faith all these years too and realized she wasn't half bad and after  
deciding that I never had a shot with Buffy, I decided to let Faith hang  
around. She's really is a sweet girl when she thinks nobody is watching.  
I happen to know that Buffy and Faith still have feelings after all these  
years. I can sort of sense these things, plus I can get into her head and  
you would not believe some of the dreams that girl has.  
  
So it's been a few weeks since the Scoobies defeated the first and Sunny D  
ate itself whole. The whole gang is doing pretty good. But I have a  
little plan to give them some much-needed R&R. So here's the plan...keep it  
quiet though, it's gonna be a monster surprise...no pun intended. Since of  
course all demon activity isn't exactly going to fall off the face of the  
planet, Buffy and the gang still deal with it pretty much on a daily basis.  
They have the potentials turned slayers, but as we all know, Buffy and  
Faith have always had a problem sitting on the sidelines. And while L.A.  
is a cool city and everything, they need to get away. So I have decided to  
send them to paradise. Now, there's a catch (don't seem so shocked...just  
cause I don't consider myself a demon, doesn't mean that technically I'm  
not one.) So, I have to cover my own ass and tell my boss (who will remain  
unnamed at the moment, I may be open to exposing my plan, but I'm not  
stupid) that I'm sending the Scoobies to a deserted island with a big bad  
to kill them all. This will of course take place in another dimension, and  
I can stop time in our real dimension, so they can pick up where they left  
off. Of course I'll be there to keep an eye on all of them.  
  
Now, just to clarify myself, I love Buffy, as you know, and I want her to  
be happy. I have been longing to hold her for years, but I can't. She  
wouldn't want me. So if I can't have her, someone should. Someone  
deserves to be held by her and be loved by her. And she deserves to have  
this too. If she's happy, I'm happy. It's pretty tough for me to say all  
this out loud. If I had come to terms with all this years ago, I would  
have saved poor Faithy all that trouble with the law...whoops again. So, now  
that you know a bit about me, I think it's time we throw Buff and the gang  
into their little adventure. Oh, and in case you were wondering my name?  
It's Issaruu.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
The bright morning rays shone through the window of the hotel room and  
happened to glare brightly right into Buffy's eyes. She grunted softly and  
rolled over to her other side. She peeked out from under her lids to see  
the Faith sitting up in the bed next to hers. Buffy quietly watched as  
Faith arched her back in a deep stretch while pulling her tanned arms over  
her head. Suddenly she dropped her arms back down and grinned widely.  
Buffy found a smile tugging the corners of her mouth as she watched Faith  
grin like a little kid.  
  
"Whatcha grinning at Faithy?" Faith looked over and her grin was quickly  
replaced with her trademark smirk.  
  
"Just the fact that we totally kick ass. Do you realize B that we are  
pretty much free of the big bads forever? I mean, yeah we'll have demons  
and vamps and stuff, but those are child's play now." Faith couldn't help  
but shoot another grin at her fair counterpart. Buffy grinned right back  
at her as her words sank in. Suddenly, Faith's stomach growled loudly.  
  
"Ya know, I think I was wrong about that whole 'slaying makes you hungry  
and horny thing', it's pretty much 'everything makes you hungry and  
horny.'" Faith shot Buffy an evil grin. "You're looking pretty good over  
there B." Faith ducked as a pillow flew by her head and she looked up in  
time to see Buffy shaking her head with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Faithy, what am I gonna do with you?"  
  
"Well, I have a few ideas." Faith's ideas where cut short as another  
pillow hit her smack in the face.  
  
"Ooooh, is B feeling a little feisty this morning?" Buffy smiled and  
rolled her eyes. She rolled over on her back and leaned up against the  
pillows.  
  
"Should we order breakfast?" Buffy asked already knowing the answer. She  
just wanted to savor these moments with Faith when they were just friends,  
just girls, not slayers, not mortal enemies. This was the way it should  
have been. She loved every second of this new relationship with Faith.  
  
"Yeah, B, I'll order, you go get everyone else up."  
  
"Okay, be back." Buffy hopped out of bed and ruffled Faith's hair as she  
walked by the dark slayer. Faith returned the sentiment by smacking Buffy  
playfully on her butt as she walked by. Buffy just grinned and wandered  
into the rest of the penthouse suite that Wolfram & Hart had rented for  
them. It was the least they could do, with their homes underground and  
they had just saved the world. She made sure everyone was up and began  
making coffee. Willow and Kennedy were the first ones up and into the  
kitchen.  
  
"Morning guys" Buffy shot the two a smile as she handed them both steaming  
cups of coffee.  
  
"Morning Buffy." Willow smiled her thanks for the coffee and sat down at  
the counter.  
  
"Faith is ordering breakfast, it should be here soon."  
  
Soon, Xander and Dawn wandered out and each grabbed a mug. Faith joined  
them a few minutes later. They stood for a few minutes looking at each  
other all with the same knowing smile on their faces. They still couldn't  
get over the fact that it was over. No more saving the world. The  
potentials would take care of most of the minor league demon activity, so  
they were free. After the grin fest they settled into comfortable  
breakfast conversation until the food arrived and continued their long  
carefree conversations well into the afternoon hours. Suddenly they felt  
the shift in the air, something was different. The six stood in silence  
unconsciously moving into defensive stances, just waiting. Suddenly he  
appeared out of nowhere. They all saw a short man with long black hair  
appear in front of them. His piercing blue eyes darted up at Buffy as he  
cast her a loving glance and quickly fell to the floor. As soon as he  
appeared he got down on his knees and put his hands in the air.  
  
"As corny as this sounds, I come I peace." Xander smiled in spite of  
himself, but Faith was the first to speak, she slowly managed to put  
herself between the odd man and Buffy.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?"  
  
He looked up at her and smiled almost sadly.  
  
"My name is Issaruu and I came to give you peace." The Scoobies exchanged  
questioning glances and before they knew it, Issaruu snapped his fingers  
and they all disappeared. He stood up and looked around satisfied. He  
snapped his fingers twice more and time stood still.  
  
"I love you Buffy." Suddenly the air shifted again and he was gone.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The crystal blue water reflected the perfect rays of sunlight. The breeze  
quietly stirred in, of course, perfect seventy-degree weather. The white  
sandy beach seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. It was, in  
fact, paradise. Buffy slowly opened her eyes and peered around cautiously.  
She got to her feet quickly as she saw her five companions sprawled on the  
beach near her. She went to Dawn first. She felt for a pulse and was  
relieved to find one. She shook her sister trying to wake her.  
  
"Dawnie? Can you hear me? Wake up honey."  
  
"Mnrph. Five more minutes." Buffy shook her until she awoke fully.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn looked around and rested her gaze on her sister once more.  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but it's beautiful."  
  
Buffy took Dawn's hand to help her up and they walked down the beach  
towards the water. Both casting cautious glances to each side and behind  
them.  
  
"Any chance we missed an apocalypse and were sentenced to an eternity  
here?" Dawn asked as she looked out at the crystal water.  
  
"Somehow I don't think so, but I certainly wouldn't mind it."  
  
Dawn suddenly seemed to remember the rest of the Scoobies and quickly  
turned and moved towards them to wake them up. Buffy took another look at  
the beautiful water and followed her little sister back to the group.  
  
After waking everyone up and deciding they weren't in any immediate danger  
they decided to form a plan.  
  
"Okay, I think we need to take a look around this island and make sure we  
don't get any surprises. Dawn and Xander, you guys come with me. Faith,  
you take Will and Kenny. I think we should make our way around the island  
and meet on the other side."  
  
"Wait, B, how can you be so sure this is an island?"  
  
"Well, I'm not, but we certainly won't figure it out standing around."  
Faith nodded her agreement silently still waiting for the other shoe to  
drop. Xander noticed Dawn staring at her watch with a strange look on her  
face.  
  
"What's up Dawnie?" She looked up at him with a disbelieving look on her  
face.  
  
"I think we're in another dimension, the second hand on my watch seems to  
move every minute, not every second, time is slower here."  
  
Those who had watches looked down to make sure she was right  
  
"Okay, that just gives me the wiggins." Willow said. Kennedy moved closer  
to the redhead and put her arms around her. She cupped Willows face in her  
hands and kissed her sweetly.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, as long as we stick together, we'll be fine." Willow  
smiled at the young slayer and took her hand.  
  
Buffy smiled at the sweet exchange between the two and found herself  
looking at Faith. Faith had a look of happiness mixed with longing playing  
on her features. She lifted her gaze to the fair slayer and she found a  
beautiful set of hazel eyes staring back. Buffy stole another glance at  
the two lovers and smiled before turning her smile on Faith, whose eyes  
never left the blonde slayer. Buffy tore her gaze from the gorgeous  
brunette and looked at her watch again.  
  
"Okay guys, let's get on this. I only wish we had some weapons with us."  
Before she could even begin to think about makeshift weapons, the group  
heard a loud thud behind them. They turned and saw a metal chest sitting  
where they had originally found themselves. Buffy shot a worried glance at  
Faith and found an identical expression plastered on the dark slayers face.  
Buffy cautiously approached the chest with Faith right behind her. Faith,  
almost protectively, moved in ahead of Buffy to inspect the box. She  
picked up an errant stick off the ground and poked the chest lightly,  
almost expecting it to blow up in their faces. When nothing happened, she  
began to unlock it. She took an involuntary step backwards as she flung  
the top open. When nothing happened, she peered inside. She cast a  
sideways glance at Buffy who moved up to look inside.  
  
"What's in it?" Dawn asked almost too curious to know.  
  
Faith reached down and grabbed one of the goodies inside and lifted it for  
the others to see. She held up a battle-axe.  
  
"Weapons."  
  
The group exchanged worried glances before Xander got an idea. He turned  
his back to the group and looked out at the water.  
  
"I just wish I had two hot women and a keg of beer." He stood for a moment  
waiting, but nothing happened. Dawn got the idea and joined in.  
  
"I wish I had a pony." She grinned through her wish, but her face fell  
when nothing happened. Willow, furrowed her brows together thinking.  
  
"I wonder what that's all about." Kennedy stood thinking for a minute  
before answering her girlfriend.  
  
"Maybe only wishes that are needs, not wants, are granted." Buffy thought  
for a second.  
  
"I wish we had some fresh water to drink." Suddenly what appeared to be an  
office water cooler appeared on the beach and behind them, several jugs of  
water sat stacked up next to a palm tree. Buffy almost laughed at the  
situation they found themselves in. She shook it off and tried to get the  
group to focus on the need to check this place out.  
  
"Okay, guys we can continue this game later, we really need to take a look  
around." The group nodded in agreement before each selecting a weapon from  
the chest. Before the two groups separated, Buffy grabbed Faith's hand  
quickly and smiled at the dark slayer.  
  
"Be careful Faithy." Faith grinned and winked.  
  
"You too B."  
  
With that, the two groups separated. Buffy found herself glancing back at  
the other group slowly moving farther away. She occasionally caught Faith  
doing the same. Buffy couldn't help but smile at the thought of Faith  
watching her back.  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
Okay, if this place wasn't so peaceful and gorgeous, I would be much more  
worried about our current situation. Plus the whole chest and water cooler  
thing appearing out of nowhere gave me the wiggins. At least I have the  
Scoobs here with me, and Faith, I'd be lost without her here. She could  
keep me calm in any situation. I really hope we don't find anything demony  
here. I could so totally get used to the idea of hanging in paradise with  
Faith. So, it seems like we've been walking for a while, last time I  
looked, I couldn't see Faith's group anywhere down the beach. Suddenly out  
of the corner of my eye, I catch sight of something. I walk over to a  
group of palm trees and I see what appears to be a duffel bag.  
  
"Guys, look at this."  
  
Xander and Dawn come over and see the bag, we exchange curious glances and  
I reach over to pick it up. I unzip the bag and begin to look through the  
contents of the bag. Xander grabs at a T-shirt I just pulled out of the  
bag.  
  
"Hey, these are my clothes." The two of us looked at each other and I know  
that my face conveys the same expression his does...sheer confusion.  
  
"Okay, this place keeps getting weirder." Dawn states as she stares at the  
bag we found.  
  
"Well, this pretty much deflates my hopes that eventually we will be  
running around naked, due to lack of clothing." Xander grins at his own  
statement as he slings the bag over his shoulder and we continue to walk.  
  
Faith's POV  
  
Okay, this place is getting kinda creepy; first we find a duffel bag full  
of my clothes, then one with Red's. After the discovery of the second bag,  
we pretty much walk in silence, too confused by the day's events to form  
complete thoughts. Aside from me trying to figure out what the hell is  
going on, all I can think of is Buffy. I love that girl to no end. I  
would lay down and die for her if she wanted me to. Not only is she wicked  
strong; she has this side to her that I find so incredibly endearing. The  
way she always takes care of people. She must have gotten that from her  
mom. I certainly can't complain about the relationship that has been  
forming between us lately. After we took care of the first and royally  
destroyed his ass, we got to act like normal human beings around each  
other. We were just two girls, two friends. Sometimes I get the feeling  
that she shares some of my feelings, but I'm not so sure I would act on any  
of our feelings if given the chance to. I would hate myself forever if I  
messed up our friendship again. I would rather have her forever as a  
friend, then one night as a lover. Well, I will always have my dreams, and  
let me tell you about these dreams I have. I have this one in particular  
and she is soooo hot-  
  
"Faith!" I'm suddenly pulled out of my Buffy fantasies by Red.  
  
"Huh? Sorry, just lost in thought." Red smiles at me knowingly.  
  
"Right...thinking about anyone in particular?"  
  
"Before we get into this, Faith, look." I follow Kennedy's pointing finger  
to find yet another bag.  
  
"Well, kiddo, I think that one's got your name on it." I walk over and  
pull the bag out of the trio of palm trees nestled closely together. I set  
it on the ground and Kenny bends over and unzips the bag. Sure enough,  
it's filled with her clothes. She shrugs her shoulders and slings the bag  
over her shoulder.  
  
We walk for what seems to me to be another two or three miles and begin to  
follow the bend to the right. I'm trying to keep my senses as perked up as  
I can, but I can't sense a damn thing here. Not knowing if it's because  
we're in another dimension or just the fact that we are the only occupants  
on the island. Still, I force myself to stay on the lookout for any  
weirdness. Suddenly I feel a faint tickle on the back of my neck, and a  
warmth kind of consumes me. I know its B. I can usually sense her a few  
miles away. I find myself relaxing slightly just knowing she's somewhat  
close.  
  
The two groups eventually met up almost exactly opposite where they started  
out. They almost laughed when they noticed each of them had a black nylon  
bag slung over a shoulder. They stood talking almost excitedly about these  
odd new developments in the day when Xander looked up into the jungle trees  
and saw what appeared to be a very large tree house.  
  
"Um, guys, look." He pointed a finger up at the house and the others  
followed his gaze. They all stood with their mouths gaping open. Sitting  
perched up in a slew of massive trees was by far the most extravagant tree  
house any of them had seen. Faith and Buffy immediately dropped their bags  
in the sand and began to walk towards the base of one of the trees that the  
house rested on. Faith began searching the tree for some way to climb up.  
  
"How do we get up there?" As soon as the words left Buffy's mouth, a rope  
ladder fell from the bottom of the house and landed directly in front of  
her. The blonde slayer looked at her counterpart and raised her eyebrows  
slightly.  
  
"What do you think?" Faith looked up at the tree and shrugged her  
shoulders.  
  
"Might as well check it out." The dark slayer began to climb the ladder  
and Buffy followed close behind. The other four decided against following  
until they knew it was safe.  
  
Once Faith reached the top, she pushed her hand up and found a door above  
her. She pushed it up and peeked her head inside. She gasped at what she  
saw and quickly pulled herself into the opening. Buffy heard the faint  
gasp escape Faith's lips and quickly followed her up. Buffy's eyes almost  
fell out of her head when she saw the inside of the house.  
  
Xander looked up and saw Buffy's head peeking out a window above and she  
had a huge grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Guys, you have to get up here and check this out!"  
  
The remaining four quickly made their way up the ladder and pulled  
themselves into the house. Before them was the most incredible looking  
beach house they had ever seen. A huge living room extended out before  
them, decorated with Hawaiian accents. The furniture in the room appeared  
to be brand new. Off the living room to the right was a kitchen. Buffy  
looked at her friends almost disbelieving what she was seeing. She walked  
over to the refrigerator and found they had electricity. How the hell did  
this place have electricity??? Alternate dimension? It seemed to be  
pretty logical after the day they had. The fridge was stocked with food  
and drinks. They began inspecting cabinets and found the place to be fully  
stocked with food. They even found alcohol. Buffy took in the  
surroundings and found herself worrying.  
  
"Anybody else worried this might be someone's house?" Faith looked at  
Buffy and thought before shaking her head.  
  
"Don't think so B. I don't know about you, but I haven't sensed a damn  
thing since we've been here, except you. Maybe my slaydar is jammed due to  
the whole alternate dimension thing, but I have some pretty strong feelings  
of aloneness here."  
  
"So, how do you explain all of this then?" Buffy asked. Willow had been  
thinking since they discovered the house and finally decided to expose her  
theory.  
  
"What if it's the Powers That Be? I mean, we saved the world countless  
times and maybe they decided to give us a vacation with no interruptions.  
I for one think we deserve this" The others took this idea in and seemed to  
accept it. Buffy thought about it and decided it was possible.  
  
"Well, even if that's what it seems, I don't think we should let our guard  
down too quickly, this might still be someone else's house." They all  
nodded in agreement and decided to explore the house further. They found  
it had three giant bedrooms each with two king-sized beds. Each bedroom  
had a bathroom. The bathrooms even had showers. In the very back of the  
house they found a balcony that overlooked a beautiful waterfall with a  
cove. The balcony was obviously the place for entertainment. They found a  
six-foot bar with an assortment of alcohol and mixers; there was a pool  
table and a huge TV with a wide variety of video games and DVD's. Xander  
made his way over to one part of the balcony and found a large grill. The  
six of them could barely contain their excitement over the killer house  
they found. The excitement got the better of them as they decided to get  
themselves settled and then go out to the beach. Kennedy and Willow took  
one of the bedrooms and Xander and Dawn decided to room together leaving  
Buffy and Faith to bunk together. Buffy stood tentatively at the doorway  
as Faith began to unpack her bag in one of the dressers.  
  
"Which bed do you want Faithy?" Faith turned to look at the blonde and  
smiled at her.  
  
"You pick B, they both look the same to me." Buffy dropped her bag on the  
bed closest to the door and unzipped it. She turned the bag upside-down  
and dumped its contents onto the bed. She grinned as she found her bikini.  
She snatched it up and started for the bathroom to change. Faith rummaged  
though her clothes and located her bikini as well. She sat on the bed and  
almost groaned in pleasure, as the bed seemed to swallow her whole. She  
pulled the blanket down and found the bed to have the softest sheets she  
had ever felt. They were almost a cross between silk and T-shirt material.  
She leaned her head into the pillow and sighed contently as she realized  
they were down pillows.  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna sleep so good." She heard the door open and Buffy emerged  
from the bathroom. Faith had to bite back a gasp as she took in the sight  
of the fair slayer. Buffy was clad in a royal blue bikini and it looked  
perfect on her taught, tan body and her golden tresses only accentuated her  
beauty. Buffy looked at Faith almost self-consciously and smiled as she  
noticed the look in Faith's eyes. Faith dragged her gaze back to Buffy's  
deep hazel eyes and smirked.  
  
"Damn B, looking to impress someone?" Buffy just smiled shyly and bent  
down in front of Faith.  
  
"I just wanted to look good for you Faithy." Buffy met the dark slayer's  
eyes and almost flirtatiously looked away, a small smile gracing her mouth.  
She stood and left the room leaving Faith staring after her, disbelieving.  
  
"Damn B."  
  
Xander had been further exploring the house as the five females changed.  
He found a boom box and wide variety of music. He also found masks and  
snorkels, a volleyball with a net, a football and bunches of other  
beach–worthy toys. The girls emerged and each grabbed toys to take with  
them. Buffy found a beach bag and inside there was tanning lotion,  
sunscreen and even beach hats. They appeared to be ready for fun in the  
sun. The five gathered their beach toys and made their way down to a spot  
near the water. They set up towels and chairs and Buffy, Willow and  
Kennedy made themselves comfortable. Faith, Xander and Dawn decided to  
play with the football. After some time sunbathing, Willow and Kennedy  
decided to go play in the water with Xander and Dawn. Faith made her way  
up and sat in the chair next to Buffy.  
  
"So, B, what's your honest opinion on this place?"  
  
"I don't know, I think that just because of past experience all of us  
naturally felt like something was very much not right with us being here,  
but I don't get any negative feelings whatsoever. I haven't sensed  
anything demony at all. I think we should keep our guard up, at least for  
a while, just to make sure. But my gut is telling me that everything is  
cool."  
  
"Well, all I gotta say is that whoever is responsible for this has some  
damn good taste in travel."  
  
"I definitely agree." The two exchanged smiles.  
  
"I'm gonna go up and make us some drinks, anything in particular you want?"  
  
"Strawberry daiquiris? I guess something virgin for Dawn?"  
  
"Oh, come on B, let her drink with the rest of us, she'll be fine. I won't  
let her drink too much." Buffy raised an eyebrow at her, but gave in and  
smiled.  
  
"Okay Faithy, but you are responsible if she gets sick."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, she'll be fine, okay, be back." Faith grinned and winked at  
Buffy before retreating to the house. Buffy returned both and found  
herself watching Faith as she left. She stood moments later and decided to  
join her friends in the water.  
  
Faith returned fifteen minutes later with a huge bag over one shoulder and  
a large pitcher in each hand. The other five saw her approach and made  
their way up the beach to help with the carrying. Willow grabbed a pitcher  
from Faith and inspected the contents.  
  
"Ooh, what drinky goodness did you make Faith?"  
  
"Strawberry daiquiris, and I brought some munchie stuff down too."  
  
"So, is one of these non-alcoholic for me?" Dawn asked disappointedly.  
Faith grinned at her.  
  
"Nope Dawnie, you get to drink like the big kids today." Dawn's face lit  
up at the idea.  
  
"Really? Cool."  
  
Faith opened her bag and pulled out six plastic glasses and handed one to  
everyone. She began pulling out chips and cookies and other snacky stuff.  
They tried setting out a blanket to put everything on, but it began to get  
annoying bending down every three seconds.  
  
"I wish we had a table and chairs out here." Buffy commented.  
  
Suddenly a large table and six chairs appeared about five feet away from  
them.  
  
"I wish we had a boat to play with." Willow stated to the air in front of  
her. Nothing happened.  
  
"I wish we had some fishing poles." Faith tried one. Again, nothing  
happened.  
  
"B, make another wish."  
  
"Okay, um, I wish we had some fishing poles."  
  
When nothing appeared right before them, they fell silent thinking. Xander  
turned as he thought and something caught his eye.  
  
"Well, there are your fishing poles." He pointed to the two poles sticking  
out of the sand near the water.  
  
"Okay, I think that clarifies a little about this wish game we've been  
playing. Buffy, it looks like, for whatever reason, you are the only  
person who has their wished granted." Kennedy stated.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because I love you Buffy." The six heads turned in the direction of the  
strange new voice. They saw the same man that appeared in the hotel.  
Buffy narrowed her eyes and moved a step closer to him.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Look, it was me that sent you all here. My name is Issaruu. I've been  
watching you Buffy since you were called, I fell in love with you and after  
your last stint saving the world and defeating the first, and I decided to  
give you a little vacation. Now, listen closely, I only have a minute here  
with you, in three days, you will find a demon, well actually it will find  
you. Now for you all it should be a pretty easy fight, but there will be a  
fight. After you defeat it, you are all free to stay as long as you wish.  
The time in your dimension is standing still until you decide you want to  
return. Call my name and I will come to send you home. Now, I must go,  
but remember, you are safe for three days and then the demon will find you.  
So take care, I must go now. Goodbye." He snapped his fingers and  
disappeared.  
  
He left the six in stunned disbelief.  
  
"You think he was telling the truth Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"I don't know Wills, he seemed pretty sincere."  
  
"You could see it in his eyes, B, not only now, but back at the hotel  
before he zapped us here, he definitely has a thing for you."  
  
"Well, then if we all agree to believe him, lets just enjoy the next three  
days."  
  
The rest nodded in agreement and began to move their refreshments to the  
table. Xander and Dawn decided to try fishing or a while and actually did  
pretty well. Willow and Kennedy decided to take a walk down the beach.  
Faith and Buffy sat at the table enjoying a comfortable silence sipping  
their drinks and watching both the girls walking and the two fishing.  
  
"Do you really think he had a thing for me?"  
  
"Oh yeah, B you could see it in his eyes, he totally wanted you."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
They let the subject drop as both moved back to their towels to soak up  
more rays. A few hours later the group packed up most of their gear,  
deciding nobody was around to steal anything and moved back up to the  
house. Xander decided he was going to grill the fish he and Dawn had  
caught so he began to prepare it. Faith began making more drinks as Buffy  
and Dawn both decided to shower in their rooms. Kennedy and Willow made  
their way to their shower as well. After making herself a new drink, she  
placed two more pitchers in the fridge and made her way back down to the  
beach. She had found some tiki torches and a few spotlights. She decided  
to place the spotlights close enough to the house that they would light  
most of the way back to the beach if they wanted to hang there tonight.  
She set up the torches making sort of a path. She began digging a huge  
hole in the sand and gathered up some wood so they could have a bon fire.  
Feeling satisfied she made her way back up to the house. Back upstairs,  
Buffy was flipping through the cd collection and found a Bob Marley cd.  
She placed it in the cd player and turned the volume up so it could be  
heard throughout the house. Inside, Dawn was making a salad and she had  
some fries cooking in the oven. Faith made her way back up and decided to  
hop in the shower. Willow and Kennedy emerged from their room both smiling  
broadly and began to help with dinner. Buffy set the table and made sure  
everyone had a fresh drink. Faith came out of her room just as Xander was  
finishing with the fish and joined everyone at the table on the balcony.  
  
Once dinner was finished, Xander challenged Dawn to a game of pool and  
Willow and Kennedy decided to play too. Faith picked up the last few  
dishes and placed them in the sink to be done later. She began her third  
round of drinks and decided to make these a bit stronger than the last.  
She had just placed the pitchers in the fridge when Buffy approached.  
Faith could tell Buffy was a little tipsy by the way she was walking.  
  
"Hey Faithy, do ya wanna go for a walk with me?" Buffy grinned at her.  
  
"Yeah, sure B. You feeling okay, you look a little flushed."  
  
"Yup, I feel great, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Not as good as you I bet."  
  
"You should take a few shots then." Faith raised an eyebrow and smirked at  
Buffy.  
  
"You trying to get me drunk B?" Buffy giggled then struggled to put on her  
most serious face.  
  
"Look Faithy, I think we're safe, you don't need to worry about anything  
tonight, let's just enjoy the peace and quiet. I just want you to have a  
good time."  
  
"As long as I'm with you B, I'm always having a good time. But you're  
right about the safe thing, so maybe a few shots won't hurt."  
  
Faith downed three shots with ease and she and Buffy made their way down to  
the beach. They walked quietly for a few moments before Buffy reached out  
and grabbed Faith's hand. Faith felt her heart skip a beat at the contact  
and had to remind herself to breathe. Buffy's thumb was slowly caressing  
Faith's hand and it took all Faith had not to faint.  
  
"It is so beautiful here, I wonder if we can just stay forever."  
  
"Well, from munchkin man's explanation, it sounds like we can B."  
  
"We just have to make sure we take care of this demon thing first."  
  
"Don't stress over it B, we've handled all this stuff before. And if our  
travel guide was telling the truth, it shouldn't be too tough."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right."  
  
"Look, we know we have three days, so let's just enjoy them while we can  
and deal with the demon when it comes, don't let it ruin the fun."  
  
"Okay Faithy, I promise, no fun will be ruined." The two exchanged smiles  
and continued to walk. Buffy suddenly stopped and in turn, caused Faith to  
halt along with her.  
  
"What's up B?"  
  
"There's something that I've wanted to give you for a long time, but never  
got around to it with all the demons and vamps and history and stuff."  
  
"Okay, whatcha got B?"  
  
Buffy slowly bridged the gap between them and kissed Faith lightly on the  
lips. Faith felt her heart leap at the sweet contact of Buffy's lips and  
found her hands move to Buffy's face. She pulled the fair slayer in closer  
deepening the kiss before reality got the better of her and she pulled  
away.  
  
"B, is that you or the alcohol talking?" Buffy smiled softly and took both  
Faith's hands in hers.  
  
"It's me, the alcohol just gave me the little bit of courage I needed. I  
love you Faithy, I always have and I always will." Buffy let her eyes fall  
to the ground. Faith looked at the girl standing before her not knowing  
what to say...she didn't talk, she acted. So in acting spirit, she leaned  
into Buffy again and kissed her sweetly.  
  
"Love you too B."  
  
Buffy grinned at Faith while grabbing her hand and pulling her farther down  
the beach.  
  
Once the pool game broke up, the remaining four poured fresh drinks and  
made their way down to the beach. Kennedy, having a few too many drinks in  
her, stumbled a bit with the ladder.  
  
"When Buffy gets back remind me to get her to wish for some steps."  
  
Willow laughed and did her best to help Kennedy get down the ladder. Once  
they all made it safely to ground level, they walked down to the pit Faith  
dug earlier. Xander and Dawn began to gather some kindling and threw it in  
to start the fire. They stood chatting happily as they watched the fire.  
They saw the forms of the Chosen Two making their way back and Willow  
smiled in spite of herself noting that Buffy was almost being carried back  
to them.  
  
"Well, did you two have a nice walk?" Kennedy said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeesss. Me and Faithy had fun. He he." Buffy stumbled a bit as they  
wandered closer to the fire.  
  
"Ooooh, fire is pretty."  
  
"Oh no, she isn't reverting back to cavewoman Buffy is she?" Xander asked  
almost whining.  
  
"Nope, sorry X, she's just plastered. How are you feeling Daybreak?"  
Faith smirked as she took in the sight of a very happy, very flushed Dawn.  
The youngest brunette just grinned in response.  
  
"You should all know that I love Faithy, she takes care of me and I love  
her, not like I love Willow, but like how Willow loooves Kennedy. So  
there." Buffy stated matter-of-factly with a smile plastered on her pretty  
features. Faith just laughed as the others exchanged glances, although  
smiling.  
  
"Okay, I think Buffy needs to get to bed." Faith said.  
  
"No! Faithy...its B." Buffy pouted slightly while Faith's hair became  
suddenly very amusing to her.  
  
"I know B. Come on."  
  
"Hey Buff, could ya do us a favor and wish up some stairs, the ladder is  
getting kinda tricky."  
  
"I wish for some stairs that are not tricky."  
  
Six heads turned as their trusty ladder turned into wide wooded stairs with  
a large sturdy rail. Buffy grinned in triumph.  
  
"Yay! Go me. Mmm hi Faithy!" Faith grinned and shook her head as the  
others laughed. She moved to grab Buffy to take her upstairs, but the  
blonde took a step back and turned, running in the other direction.  
  
"Weeeeee!"  
  
The others burst out laughing as they watched their fearless leader run  
around like a five year old on the beach. Faith finally caught up with her  
and managed to get her upstairs. The two slayers made it into their  
bedroom and Buffy flopped down on her bed.  
  
"Ya gonna wear that to bed B?"  
  
"Um, no, I need ta change."  
  
"Okay, well, I'm gonna go back downstairs, but if you need anything, just  
let me know."  
  
"No! Faithy, stay with me...please?"  
  
Buffy put her best pout face on and Faith couldn't resist.  
  
"Okay, I'll stay. Go change and I'll tuck you in."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Buffy sat up and did her best to steady herself before standing and  
swaying. She fell back in to the bed and giggled.  
  
"Can't do it Faithy, can't get outta bed."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and smiled at the blonde who was still in a fit of  
giggles.  
  
"Okay B, what do you want to wear to bed?"  
  
"Something comfy."  
  
Faith nodded and went through Buffy's clothes until she found some boxers  
and a t-shirt.  
  
"Okay sit up."  
  
Buffy sat up.  
  
"Arms up."  
  
Buffy put her arms up.  
  
Faith unzipped and removed the dress Buffy had been wearing, trying  
desperately not to stare at her half naked body. She quickly slid the  
shirt on and managed to get the boxers on the wiggling blonde. Buffy  
curled up on top of the blankets and sighed contently.  
  
"Come on B, under the covers."  
  
"Just the sheet."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Faith pulled the blankets down and slid the single sheet over Buffy's tiny  
body. The blonde stuck her hand out to Faith who was standing at the side  
of the bed. Faith smiled and grasped her hand.  
  
"Sit."  
  
The small blonde jerked Faith down to the bed and giggled again as her  
slayer strength caused Faith to hit the bed and crash to the floor.  
  
"Easy there B, all ya had to do was ask."  
  
"Faithy will you stay with me tonight?"  
  
"Well, that shouldn't be a problem, you didn't forget that we're roomies  
did ya?"  
  
Buffy pouted slightly.  
  
"No, here."  
  
She pointed to her bed. Faith closed her eyes briefly to calm herself down  
a bit.  
  
"You're drunk B, I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
With that comment Buffy turned on the mega-pout powers. Faith sighed and  
smiled.  
  
"Okay, but we're just sleeping, nothing else, got it?"  
  
Buffy mocked a stern and serious nod before breaking into a grin.  
  
"I'll be good, I swear."  
  
Buffy took her index finger and crossed an X over her heart.  
  
"Okay, let me change."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Faith laughed lightly at Buffy before changing quickly and slipping into  
bed with Buffy. She reached over the blonde's body and pulled the chain on  
the lamp settled on the nightstand. Buffy reached out to grab her hand  
before she could bring it back to her side. Faith felt Buffy lean into her  
as the blonde wrapped Faith's arm tightly around her middle. The dark  
slayer smiled and pulled Buffy close.  
  
"Night Faithy."  
  
"Night B."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too." 


	2. Water world

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Summary: My favorite Scoobies get a vacation that's a little out of the  
ordinary. I've written another BTVS fic and it had a few darker themes and  
I just kinda wanted to play with something a little more fun. It may seem  
kinda random, and I'm not exactly sure where this is gonna go, so any  
feedback is welcome.  
  
Feedback: Always Welcome, especially ideas anyone may have as far as plot  
twists and stuff.  
  
Next Chapter (I kinda forgot to split some of the previous part into  
chapters, so I'm just gonna continue without numbers...guess I got caught up  
in the writing, whoopsies.)  
  
Faith had always loved the rain; it made her feel peaceful and serene even  
when she was in her most crazed state. She loved the way the tiny droplets  
sounded when they hit leaves in the trees. It almost seemed cleansing.  
Now of course, in paradise it never rains, so the closest thing she had was  
the shower. She woke up snuggled in close to Buffy and slipped quietly out  
of her fantasy come true to hop in the shower. She was enjoying the way  
the water pounded on her skin washing her clean. Tiny, warm kisses of  
water trailed down her taught, tan stomach, sliding into places unseen by  
day. White trails of soap slid down her legs, contrasting the tan. She  
craned her neck back allowing the spray to slick her hair back. She ran  
calloused fingers through her dark, silky locks and turned to allow the  
spray to hit her in the face for a moment. She took her time, enjoying the  
relaxing nature of a hot shower...alone.  
  
_The things some people take for granted_. She thought with a smile as she  
shut the water off. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as  
she made her way into the bedroom.  
  
Buffy looked up from her bed as Faith walked out of the shower. Faith  
didn't appear to notice Buffy was awake as she headed for her dresser to  
find her bikini. She turned her back to Buffy as she pulled the bottom  
half of her suit on under the towel. Buffy almost gasped when the dark  
slayer dropped the towel to the floor. A few droplets of water slowly slid  
their way down Faith's muscular back and Buffy watched as her shoulder  
muscles twitched as she reached behind her to secure the clasp on her top.  
The dark slayer slid her firm legs into a pair of khaki shorts and threw on  
a tank top. Buffy found herself frowning at the lack of skin Faith was now  
showing. Faith turned and finally noticed the fair slayer's awakened state  
and smirked at her.  
  
"How ya feeling this morning B?"  
  
"Mmm, little headache, not too bad."  
  
"Good, now come on lazy ass, get up and hit the showers, you drove me out  
of bed this morning with your 'I drank way too much last night, and really  
the only way I could smell worse is if I had puked' thing you had going  
on."  
  
The tip of Faith's tongue stuck out between her teeth as she smiled at the  
shocked blonde still lying in bed. Shock soon turned to full-on pout and  
Faith laughed and tugged her out of bed.  
  
"I don't smell." Buffy pouted some more and tilted her head slightly and  
sniffed. Her features soured slightly and she smiled sheepishly at Faith.  
  
"Okay, maybe just a bit. Shower time for me."  
  
Faith grinned at her and turned for the door.  
  
"I'm gonna start cooking breakfast, so don't be too long."  
  
"Mmm yum."  
  
The slayers shared a smile as Faith left the room. Buffy stood and  
stretched slowly before wandering into the bathroom to shower.  
  
Faith made her way into the kitchen and saw Dawn was up making coffee. The  
two shared a smile as Faith made her way to the fridge.  
  
"Hey Daybreak."  
  
"Morning Faith."  
  
"Do ya have a hangover at all?"  
  
"Nope, I feel fine, I didn't really drink too much."  
  
"Good"  
  
The two chatted as they made breakfast and soon Willow and Kennedy emerged  
from their bedroom. The two lovers greeted the brunettes cheerfully and  
both busied themselves in morning tasks. Xander appeared a few minutes  
later and poured a cup of coffee for himself. He grasped his mug and made  
his way out to the balcony. Faith allowed the others to finish cooking as  
she joined him outside. She reached for her pack of cigarettes on the  
table next to the couch and lit one. The dark beauty moved to the railing  
and leaned forward on her arms, completely caught up in the beauty that  
surrounded them.  
  
"This place is so unbelievable."  
  
Xander looked at her, shaking his head to clear his brain. He smiled a  
genuine smile at her as they locked gazes. The two seemed to come to a  
true unspoken connection. After all these years and all the drama they had  
been through, Xander finally felt like he was seeing the true Faith that  
she had never let them see before. He also knew that Buffy loved the  
gorgeous girl in front of him and that made him happy. She deserved to be  
happy...truly, genuinely happy with someone, and Faith seemed to be that  
somebody Granted, Faith did drive Buffy crazy sometimes, but she was happy.  
Buffy had been through more things than anybody would ever know. Except  
him. His gift was to see. Buffy was their version of Wonder Woman, Willow  
had all the power of the Earth and he saw...plain and simple. He saw things  
that nobody else ever did, and things that nobody else ever would. She put  
herself on the line more times than they knew. She felt the weight of the  
world on her shoulders everyday and while worrying about the occupants of  
the Earth, she had people she cared about depending on her. She battled  
with herself everyday and she never gave up and never gave in. Xander knew  
the potentials hated her sometimes, and everyone thought she had a stick up  
her ass. They called her self-righteous, and arrogant and a bitch. The  
truth was she would never let them down, she wouldn't allow herself any  
room to fail. While the pressure to keep herself alive was immense, she  
also had too many people she cared about to worry about as well. He saw  
it...he saw it all. He smiled as he thought again about their defeat over  
the first, but his smile faded as he allowed his thoughts to drift to Anya.  
Damn, he missed her.  
  
"Anya would have loved it here."  
  
The two shared a sad smile as they thought of the girl that had captured  
Xander's heart. Suddenly Dawn came barging out from the kitchen and began  
babbling about all the fun stuff they were going to do today. Buffy  
wandered out of her room and helped with the finishing touches to breakfast  
before they all sat to eat.  
  
After breakfast they packed up toys, snacks and drinks (just soda for now,  
not drinking anything alcoholic until at least noon, Buffy's rule.) and  
made their way to the beach.  
  
"When did we get steps? Did I do this, or did Xander set the world record  
for carpentry?"  
  
Buffy questioned her friends looking confused.  
  
"No, you did this last night, it was kinda tough getting up and down with  
that stupid ladder." Kennedy stated.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Buffy shrugged as they descended the steps and got set up on the beach.  
  
"Hey you guys wanna chicken fight?" Dawn asked the group.  
  
"Chicken fight?" Faith questioned.  
  
"Yeah, one person gets on another persons shoulders and the person on top  
tries to knock the other person off."  
  
"Can you play with six people?" Xander asked.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "I don't see why not...wanna play?"  
  
The group agreed and made their way to the water. Dawn hopped up on  
Xander's shoulders while Willow mounted (hee hee, that sounds funny, stupid  
mind half-way to the gutter.) Kennedy's and Buffy got on Faith's. Within a  
minute Buffy was the only one remaining. She slapped Faith with a high  
five and grinned in triumph.  
  
"Hey no fair, slayer strength." Dawn whined.  
  
"Sore loser." Faith smirked at the girl and Dawn stuck her tongue out in  
response.  
  
"Okay fine, this round we'll play slayers on bottom, and next, they can be  
on top." Willow said. Faith smirked.  
  
"Is that how you and Kenny play Red?" Faith raised an eyebrow at the girl.  
  
Willow swatted the slayer playfully and the six burst out laughing.  
  
"Okay, let's try this then, X, come on, you're my partner this round."  
  
Xander shrugged and managed to get himself on Faith's shoulders as Buffy  
and Dawn teamed up and Kenny and Willow remained a team. Buffy and Dawn  
were eliminated early due to Dawn lunging at Willow and Buffy catching a  
nose full of water. She jerked her head back and sent Dawn flying into the  
water. It didn't take long for Xander to knock Willow off. The two  
remaining cheered and shared a high five.  
  
"Time for some slayer on slayer action, hope you three are ready for this  
fun." Faith pointed at the three non-slayers with a grin. The three  
bottom contenders where jerked all over the place as slayer strength took  
over the game. Dawn and Buffy fell first and this time Dawn caught the  
water in the nose. They stood and watched the two dark haired slayers duke  
it out. Kennedy kept up pretty well, but Faith took her down fairly  
easily. Faith sat on Xander's shoulders with her fists in the air  
triumphantly. She was grinning from ear to ear and Buffy stood watching  
her in awe of the innocence she was exuding at the moment.  
  
"Ha, raining champ, sorry kids I win."  
  
"Hey, you're gonna have to share the title belt with me, I won too."  
  
"Yeah, but B, you were on my shoulders, not going against me. I was on the  
winning team all three times. Sorry, I win."  
  
"No way, okay, this time, me and Xander against you and Kenny, I'll give  
you the edge with the two slayer thing."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The five women turned to look at Xander who briefly looked hurt, but then  
realizing he was being stupid, shrugged and grinned.  
  
"Who am I kidding, I hold no shame in knowing the three of you could kick  
my ass, never mind."  
  
"Ya wanna go again B so we can settle this, fine by me, let's go."  
  
"You're on."  
  
The two hopped up on their partners' shoulders and Willow gave the go-  
ahead. The two sat with arms outstretched, waiting for the other to make a  
move. Finally Faith lunged for Buffy causing Kennedy to jerk forward. The  
youngest slayer caught her footing quickly and tried to move with Faith.  
Xander was struggling to keep up with the blonde on his shoulders. He  
began to wonder how he got roped into this. He kept up with Buffy the best  
her could as he was slung around and was nearly choked as the two tiny legs  
tightened in on his neck as the slayer tried to maintain balance. He  
coughed and Buffy loosened her hold a bit and her gripped her legs tighter.  
  
Willow and Dawn watched the match almost in awe as the Chosen two battled  
for control of the fight. It seemed just as one began to get the upper  
hand, the other would get a power boost and even the scales once again.  
After fighting for a while, Faith decided to go for the kill. She reached  
out and barely missed Buffy outstretched arms and grabbed the blonde's  
waist and did her best to tickle her. Buffy squealed began to twitch.  
Faith saw her chance and reached out and shoved Buffy over, sending her and  
Xander sprawling back into the water.  
  
"Yeah! Ha, we win!"  
  
Faith and Kennedy grinned and Faith dropped off the younger girls shoulders  
into the water.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'll get you for that."  
  
"Oh really B?"  
  
"You just wait."  
  
They grinned and Buffy leaned back in the water allowing herself to float.  
Faith grabbed her by the feet and pulled her closer. Buffy giggled  
slightly and wrapped her legs around Faith's waist. The blonde reached in  
and kissed Faith lightly on the lips before jumping up and dunking Faith  
under the water. Buffy grinned as Faith shot back up and lunged at her.  
The two continued to wrestle in the water as the others walked back up to  
their stuff. Kennedy grabbed the tanning lotion and lathered herself up.  
Willow held out the sunscreen to her and asked to cover her back. Kennedy  
took her time massaging the lotion on the redhead. The two got comfortable  
on their towels as Dawn and Xander grabbed masks and snorkels and wandered  
back to the water. The two slayers stopped playing and ran up the beach to  
fetch some snorkel gear as well. Willow was stretched out on her stomach  
reading and Kennedy lying beside her on her back. Buffy grinned as Willow  
leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the youngest slayer. The two slayers  
noticed that Dawn and Xander were about 100 feet out in the water and it  
still wasn't up to Dawn's waist. Buffy watched intently as the two stopped  
and peered at the water. She instinctively increased her pace and felt  
Faith do the same. When she reached Dawn's side she realized why they had  
stopped. The water they had been wading through was crystal clear and  
before them they could all see that the ocean floor dipped down, so far in  
fact they couldn't see it anymore. It seemed they were on the edge of a  
cliff. Dawn shivered slightly.  
  
"That kinda creeps me out, it would be better if it wasn't so deep."  
  
"I'm with Daybreak on this one."  
  
Buffy looked to Xander who shrugged his agreement to her sheepishly.  
  
"I wish it wasn't so deep."  
  
The four watched as the sand below rose slowly and when it stopped there  
was only a slight decline in the ocean floor.  
  
"That looks much more natural, thanks Buff."  
  
"No problem Xand. Oh, I had another idea."  
  
Buffy turned to face the beach and murmured under her breath. The others  
watched and suddenly a pool appeared off to the side of the path Faith  
created the night before. It was an in-ground pool with a deck surrounding  
it and even a hot tub next to it. Buffy smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"I always wanted a pool."  
  
She turned and smiled at her friends and they smiled back before they got  
back to the task at hand.  
  
After hours of snorkeling, fishing, swimming and tanning, the six retreated  
to the house for lunch. Buffy decided she was going to make the drinks  
this time and got to work with the alcohol. Xander and Kennedy played some  
pool as they lounged on the patio.  
  
The group ate and decided to hang out by the pool for the afternoon. Faith  
was in the deep end with her arms over the edge smoking a cigarette when  
she saw Buffy appear at the top of the steps. The blonde had a glass in  
each hand and Faith noticed that one of the drinks had a little paper  
umbrella in it. She smiled to herself thinking that only Buffy would be  
corny enough to enjoy those annoying little creations that always seemed to  
poke her in the eye when she drank. She grinned at the blonde slayer as  
she sat next to Faith sloshing some of the drinks as she plopped down.  
Faith raised her eyebrows questioningly as the blonde grinned and handed  
her a glass. The glass without the umbrella.  
  
"Here ya go Faithy, just the way you like it."  
  
Faith took a drink and her features soured slightly at the amount of  
alcohol in the drink.  
  
"Damn, B put enough alcohol in these?"  
  
Buffy took a loud sip of her drink and made an 'ahhh' sound.  
  
"I can't even taste it."  
  
Faith smiled and shook her head.  
  
"How many drinks have you had?"  
  
"I made a few testers."  
  
Faith just laughed and sipped her drink. She raised an eyebrow as she saw  
Dawn walk down the steps with a similar drink in her hand. Dawn saw this  
and smiled hopefully at Faith and the dark slayer pretended she hadn't seen  
her.  
  
The group spent the afternoon playing silly pool games that had them in  
hysterics. Willow began to get a little too red for her own good so she  
and Kennedy retreated to the house. Xander and Buffy sat talking and  
reminiscing in the chairs next to the pool as they watched Dawn and Faith  
play dunking games and guess the color games. Buffy felt her heart swell  
as she watched Faith. It had dawned on her yesterday while Faith had been  
playing on the beach that the dark slayer had never had vacations like  
these. Buffy had been informed by Dawn about her little 'I love Faithy'  
confession the night before and the two sisters had a little talk. Buffy  
was surprised, although she shouldn't have been, at Dawn's overwhelmingly  
great reaction to Buffy being in love with Faith. To be honest, Dawn had  
been the biggest reason behind Buffy forgiving Faith as quickly as she did.  
The memories that both Dawn and Faith shared from the monks where very  
sisterly in nature. Dawn was in awe of Faith and looked up to her, in  
spite of all she had done. On Faith's end, she was extremely protective of  
the younger Summers girl. They had too many inside jokes to count and  
always seemed to make the other smile. They had mastered the art of  
comfortable silences that can really only be formed over time and trust.  
Buffy smiled as she watched Faith duck under the water and Dawn step into  
her hands. Seconds later Dawn went flying into the air and she did a  
summersault and crashed back into the water.  
  
Buffy decided to head back up to the house to shower and begin dinner and  
Xander decided to follow. When she stepped into the house she was met by a  
very red Willow standing in the living room wincing in pain as Kennedy  
applied aloe to her back.  
  
"Ouch Willow, too much sun."  
  
"It would appear that way Xander. Buffy, ya think you could wish me a  
little help?"  
  
Buffy nodded at her best friend while sending her an apologetic smile.  
  
"I wish for Willow's sunburn to turn to a tan."  
  
They watched as the 'wish game' continued in their favor as Willow's beet-  
red skin slowly turned to a light tan that looked rather odd on the usually  
pale redhead. Willow sighed in relief.  
  
"Whew, thanks Buffy, that was pretty sucky."  
  
"No prob Will. Gotta run, the shower is beckoning and if I don't wash my  
hair soon, this chlorine is gonna turn it green."  
  
"Wouldn't that be a sight." Kennedy smirked at her.  
  
"Very funny." Buffy smiled and headed to her room, still swaying slightly  
from her drinking escapades earlier.  
  
After everyone had showered, they began to make dinner and another round of  
drinks. They began to notice another funny thing about this mystery house.  
Every time an item was removed from the fridge or pantry another would  
appear in its place when nobody was around to see it. They decided that  
was a good thing seeing as how they would never starve to death.  
  
After dinner they decided to play drinking games. Buffy agreed happily  
noting that her slayer metabolism and dinner had caused her buzz to wear  
off almost completely. They sat around for a few hours playing 'asshole'  
and 'golf' and any other game they could think of. Faith noticed that Dawn  
was turning a little green and decided she'd had enough. Faith stood and  
helped the younger girl up wrapping an arm around her middle.  
  
"Come on Daybreak, time for you to get to bed."  
  
"I don't feel so good Faith."  
  
"I know kiddo, come on."  
  
Faith got Dawn settled on her bed before returning to the kitchen and  
grabbing a glass of water, the saltshaker and some crackers.  
  
"Here." Faith said handing Dawn the water. "Drink some of this."  
  
Dawn took the glass and drank it in fairly small sips until it was half  
empty and Faith took it back. Faith added some salt to the water and  
ordered Dawn to finish it. Dawn scrunched her face in disgust.  
  
"Eww, you put salt in it."  
  
"I know, the salt will help your body retain the water, just drink it."  
  
Dawn shot her another disgusted look but finished nonetheless. Faith took  
the glass and handed Dawn a few crackers.  
  
"These will help soak up some of the alcohol, just eat them slowly."  
  
Dawn nodded as she nibbled on the saltines. After finishing a few crackers  
Dawn snuggled deep under her covers as Faith sat next to her. Faith began  
playing with the young girls hair, a habit formed long ago. The younger  
brunette sighed contently under Faith's light touch and within minutes, she  
was asleep.  
  
Buffy smiled as she watched the sweet exchange from the doorway. Faith  
looked up sensing Buffy and smiled at her as she eased slowly off the bed.  
Buffy reached a hand out for her and Faith obliged happily.  
  
"She isn't the only Summers that needs to be tucked in." Buffy said in an  
almost child-like voice.  
  
"I know, come on B, you're next."  
  
Buffy flashed her thousand-watt smile and let Faith lead her into their  
room. The two changed quickly and slid into Buffy's bed and shut off the  
light. The moon cast enough light through the window that Buffy could see  
Faith was awake and seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about Faithy?"  
  
"Nothin' B, just enjoying the moment."  
  
Buffy propped herself up on her elbow and gazed down at the girl next to  
her. Her left hand moved before she even realized it and made its way to  
Faith's hair. She pushed a few errant strands out of her face and began a  
steady pace of running her fingers through the dark mane of lazy curls.  
Faith felt her body instantly relax under Buffy's tender touch. Buffy  
continued to play with Faith's hair and after a while her hand began to  
wander. She allowed a finger to trace the line of Faith's jaw and watched  
as Faith smiled. Buffy watched as her finger moved to the dark slayers  
pouty lips. She placed her hand on the side of Faith's face and traced her  
thumb over the soft skin under her eyes. It looked as if she was wiping  
away imaginary tears. Buffy smiled as she felt Faith lean into her touch  
and the blonde leaned over the younger slayer and placed the lightest kiss  
on her lips. Faith smiled and Buffy took it as her cue to continue the  
kissing. She showered Faith's full lips with a dozen sweet kisses and soon  
found Faith's hands around the back of her neck. The dark slayer pulled  
her close and deepened the kiss. Buffy felt like she had butterflies  
stampeding in her stomach. Buffy took Faith's bottom lip between her teeth  
delicately grazing it before sucking lightly. She heard Faith moan softly  
and slipped her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Buffy reached down and  
tugged lightly at Faith's tank top, her eyes asking permission to remove  
the shirt. Faith gave her silent permission with her eyes and Buffy smiled  
and kissed her sweetly before pulling her shirt over her head. The blonde  
rolled over on top of Faith and focused her attention to the brunette's  
neck. She leaned in and left a trail of tender kisses up to her ear only  
stopping to nip at the pulse point. She heard a faint gasp escape Faith's  
lips and her tongue darted out quickly to soothe the bitten area. Buffy  
took the small lobe of flesh in her mouth and allowed her teeth to lightly  
graze the skin and she sucked it briefly. Faith felt herself getting hot  
and she began to tug on Buffy's shirt. Buffy sat up quickly and disposed  
the article on to the floor. She leaned down and pressed her body up  
against Faith's and they moaned simultaneously. They shared fevered kisses  
and soon found themselves naked under the blankets. Buffy lying on top of  
Faith and had a thigh between Faith's legs. The dark slayer bent her leg  
slightly to allow Buffy more friction and the blonde reacted immediately.  
The two were as close as humanly possible, limbs intertwined. Buffy leaned  
over to turn the light on,  
  
"I want to see you."  
  
Buffy looked lovingly into Faith's eyes and noticed she noticed the  
brunette's features were laced with apprehension.  
  
"Faith? Are you okay?"  
  
Faith avoided eye contact with the blonde and swallowed noticeably.  
  
"Yeah...I've just never done this."  
  
Buffy felt her heart ache and leaned in to give Faith a sweet kiss.  
  
"It's okay Faithy, we don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"No, I want to, just a little freaked."  
  
"Faith look at me."  
  
Buffy saw the muscles in Faith's jaw clench slightly as she struggled to  
hold Buffy's gaze. Buffy reached a hand up and forced Faith to look at  
her.  
  
"Faith, you don't have to worry about anything, I won't let anything bad  
happen to you. I love you."  
  
Buffy felt her heart ache again as Faith's chin quivered slightly and she  
looked away.  
  
"Faith, honey please look at me."  
  
Faith couldn't refuse Buffy...ever, especially when she was practically  
begging her to meet her eyes. She finally met the older girls stare and  
held it.  
  
"I love you Faith."  
  
Faith squirmed slightly and looked away, but only for a second. She  
managed to get her head and her heart in check and returned her gaze to the  
deep hazel eyes staring down at her.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Buffy smiled and shifted slightly so Faith could feel the full contact of  
her thigh. The brunette's eyelids fluttered as she arched slightly into  
Buffy. Buffy kissed her lightly and made Faith keep her eyes on hers.  
Buffy would repeat her 'I love you' sentiment every few minutes and kiss  
Faith tenderly every time. They climaxed simultaneously and Faith felt  
Buffy melt into her. The blonde rested her head on Faith's chest for a  
moment catching her breath. When she lifted her head she noticed silent  
tears slipping down Faith's cheeks. Buffy frowned and her eyebrows  
furrowed as she struggled to keep her slight panic at bay. She reached up  
and lightly swept the dark locks off Faith's face and ran a finger absently  
across her forehead.  
  
"Faith, honey?"  
  
Faith smiled sheepishly as she wiped her tears away.  
  
"I'm fine B...I've just never had anyone treat me like that before. I've  
always been more of a piece of meat. Then again its not like I was any  
better to them. You were just so gentle. It's a first for me."  
  
Buffy smiled her sweet sympathetic smile and kissed Faith lightly.  
  
"Well, I can promise that won't be the last for you."  
  
Faith's chin quivered again and Buffy kissed it before it could transfer  
into something and Faith gave Buffy a tiny smile.  
  
"I love you Faith."  
  
"I love you too B." 


End file.
